Dumheit
by delusiontaxx
Summary: Semua orang boleh menyukai Antonio, termasuk Arthur. Tetapi hanya satu orang yang sangat mengenal bagaimana Antonio memakai topengnya dengan sangat baik. Spain / Austria Gakuen Hetalia Chapter 1-2-3 END
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Dumheit**

**Fandom: Gakuen Hetalia **

**Pairing/Characters: Espana/Austria**

**Rating: G**

**Warning : yang gak suka EspAus jangan baca.**

**Summary : Semua orang boleh menyukai Antonio, termasuk Arthur. Tetapi hanya satu orang yang sangat mengenal bagaimana Antonio memakai topengnya dengan sangat baik. **

**Language : Bahasa Indonesia.**

**Disclaimer All characters are the wonderful brainchildren of Hidekaz Himaruya. The characters and the situations in the fic are in no way intended to be a reflection upon the actual countries or the people who reside there.**

**word count : 1362**

**A/N : Request dari Heracles 'Zeus' Karpussy di Facebook. FINALLY I MET SOMEONE WHO ALSO LIKED SPAIN/AUSTRIAAAAAA….**

**Jangan lupa. Review! **

Hetalia Gakuen tak pernah sepi oleh murid-murid. Bahkan di sore hari di saat murid-murid seharusnya berjalan pulang ke asrama dan rumah masing-masing, setiap bagian sekolah masih penuh dikarenakan klub-klub yang berbagai macam mengadakan pertemuan.

Klub-klub di Gakuen sangatlah banyak dan bermacam-macam, dari memasak sampai memanjat pohon. Dari yang biasa saja hingga kebiasaan yang absurd. Dari semacam Klub Penikmat Sepakbola hingga Klub Pecinta Arthur Kirkland. Tetapi dari klub-klub yang abstrak dan unik-unik seperti itu, Roderich Edelstein hanyalah mengambil sebuah klub yang cocok akan bakat memainkan pianonya, tidak, bukanlah Klub Jazz, Perkusi, bukanlah Klub Pecinta Musik-musik Mozart, tetapi hanyalah Klub Orkestra.

Sore itu, Klub hanya mengadakan pertemuan untuk membahas konser berikutnya, dan untuk persiapan latihan dan selanjutnya akan dibahas lain kali.

Roderich keluar dari ruangan musik dengan perasaan bersemangat. Konser sebelumnya telah sukses, dan dia ingin konser selanjutnya semakin sukses. Oleh karena itu, moodnya sedang baik-baiknya.

Saat berjalan melewati lapangan sepak bola, dia tiba-tiba berhenti lalu menatap ke arah lapangan sekedar ingin tahu.

Dilihatnya Antonio sedang menggiring bola. Roderich langsung terpaku padanya dan memperhatikan apa yang dilakukannya selanjutnya. Memang saat itu adalah sesi latihan Klub Sepak Bola Gakuen. Antonio terlihat sangat bergairah dan terus digiringnya bola hingga ke gawang lawan lalu ditendangnya. Saat bola itu masuk, terdengar beberapa teriakan dan seruan menyelamatinya.

Ini hanyalah latihan bukan? Tetapi begitulah Antonio, sebagai kapten tim dengan ketampanannya dapat menarik beberapa siswi untuk menonton sesi latihan tersebut.

Roderich yang melihat ini hanya mendesis lalu kembali berjalan. 'Antonio, apa menariknya orang itu?' gumamnya dalam hati. Dia telah mengenal Antonio sejak lama, dia sangat mengenal baik Antonio. Tetapi kesan yang selama ini dia dapatkan darinya adalah buruk. Sejak dia memutuskan hubungan, Roderich sangat menginginkan untuk tidak dapat mengenalnya lagi.

Tetapi itu susah.

(****)

"Roderich! Kau sudah mengerjakan PR kimia belum?" tanya Antonio.

Roderich menjawab dengan acuh, "Sudah,"

"Kalau begitu…"

"Tidak!" serunya ketus. Dia beranjak meninggalkan kursinya.

Setiap pagi selalu saja, Antonio datang pagi-pagi sekali menghampiri kursi Roderich setelah itu meminta pekerjaan rumahnya untuk dia salin.

"Ayolah Roderich…" Antonio beranjak juga untuk menghentikan Roderich.

Roderich menatapnya dengan tajam, "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali untuk mengerjakan sendiri, bukan? Aku tidak mau kau menyalin punyaku! Titik!"

"Tetapi Roderich, kemarin aku kecapaian latihan. Kau tahu kan liga sebentar lagi,"

Roderich semakin mengerutkan alisnya, "Mau liga atau tidak, latihan atau tidak, kau tetap tidak mengerjakan PRmu!"

"Tapi…"

"Tidak!"

Antonio pun menyerah, dia yakin Roderich tak akan meminjamkannya walaupun dia meminta dengan cara apapun. "Terserah! Aku akan minta Arthur!"

Roderich tak berkata apa-apa. Dilihatnya Antonio berjalan menuju bangku Arthur, melakukan apa yang telah ia lakukan padanya. Dia pun berjalan kembali menuju mejanya. Dengan hati kesal dia duduk di kursi. "Eine dumheit," gumamnya.

(***)

'Slut, dumb and whore'

Itulah julukan Roderich kepada Antonio. Sejak Antonio meminta putus darinya, Roderich bisa melihat bagaimana sisi buruk orang tersebut. Menurutnya Antonio adalah orang yang licik yang memakai topeng orang yang baik. Wajahnya dan ketampanannya, mudah untuk menciptakan topeng tersebut. Dia yang terkesan selalu tersenyum dan tertawa, melekatkan topeng tersebut kepada wajahnya. Tak akan bisa orang menduga sifatnya dari balik topeng tersebut. Dan sayangnya, hanya Roderich lah yang mengetahuinya.

Kalaupun ada, pastilah dia akan berteman baik dengan orang tersebut. Selain Elizabetha, orang yang paling berpotensial untuknya dijadikan teman adalah Arthur. Setidaknya Arthur juga menganggap hal yang sama seperti Roderich. Dari sikapnya saja, dia sudah menolak Antonio.

Tetapi sayangnya, Roderich tahu kalau Arthur memendam perasaan pada Antonio. Dia tahu perasaan itu bukanlah perasaan benci seperti dirinya. Melainkan perasaan yang hampir sama dengan benci. Dan Roderich seumur-umur tak akan memiliki perasaan itu kepada Antonio. Perasaan itu adalah cinta.

(****)

"Oi! Roderich!"

Saat itu tepat pulang sekolah, dan entah kenapa Antonio memanggilnya.

Roderich tak menggubris dan terus berjalan bersama Elizabetha.

"Oii!"

Dia tetap tak menggubris sampai Elizabetha berkata, "Sayang, sepertinya Antonio memanggilmu,"

Roderich berdecak kesal lalu meladeni lelaki berambut kemerahan tersebut, dia berhenti sambil berputar, "Apa?"

"Kau ini sombong sekali!" serunya mengambil beberapa langkah hingga berhenti tepat di depan mereka berdua.

"Tidakkah kau punya klub?"

"Hari ini hari kamis, tak ada latihan. Bukankah kau mengetahui itu?" kata Antonio mengeluarkan senyum.

Muncul kemerahan di sekitar pipi Roderich, "Tetapi bukankah kau bilang kalau liga itu sebentar lagi?"

"Eeh itu…" Antonio menggaruk kepalanya.

Roderich berputar acuh lalu menarik Elizabetha, kembali berjalan.

"Tu-tunggu..!"

"Kau mau menjadi juara kan? Kalau begitu kau harus terus latihan," katanya ketus sambil terus berjalan.

Antonio mempercepat langkahnya, mendahului mereka lalu berhenti di depan mereka. "Pulanglah denganku! Sekali saja!"

Roderich bingung, tapi dia dapat menebak kalau Antonio pasti ada maunya, "Maaf tapi aku akan pulang dengan Elizabetha,"

Elizabetha tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya setinggi bahu, "Maaf sayang, tapi aku ada pertemuan klub mendadak, jadinya…. Tschüβ!" tanpa menunggu respon Roderich, dia melesat pergi, meninggalkan Roderich dengan Antonio saja.

Masih bingung, Roderich tiba-tiba ditarik tangannya oleh Antonio.

"Vamos!" serunya lalu menariknya untuk berjalan.

"Tu-tunggu!" Roderich sangat terusik, dia berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya. Tetapi, Antonio sudah melingkarkan tangannya sehingga terkunci.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Kau yang kenapa?"

Antonio akhirnya menyilangkan alisnya, "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pulang, tidak boleh?"

"Tidak!"

"Makanya aku bertanya kenapa,"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa kau terlihat menjauhiku? Tuhan, kukira kau lebih pintar daripadaku!" seru Antonio memalingkan wajahnya.

Roderich membetulkan kacamatanya, dia lalu menyentakkan tangannya dengan kuat sekali hingga akhirnya terbebas dari Antonio.

"Kau ini mengesalkan sekali!" serunya.

Di saat itu mereka berada di ujung tangga ke bawah. Roderich yang sedang kesal tidak melihat ke mana kakinya ingin melangkah, rupanya kakinya malah menuju ke anak tangga. Karena tidak siap kakinya yang lain, dia pun terjatuh.

Untungnya Antonio segera mengambil salah satu tangannya. Karena sentakan itu, tangan di satu sisinya yang mengapit beberapa kertas –yang kemungkinan lembaran not-not musik- lolos dan berterbangan menuju dasar tangga.

Antonio cepat-cepat menariknya ke atas.

Sambil memegangi pinggangnya, Antonio berkata dengan lega, "Tadi bahaya sekali,"

Roderich tahu, kalau dia harus berterimakasih, tetapi dia tak mau untuk mengatakannya, lebih tepatnya, tidak sudi.

Antonio menatap Roderich, perlahan tersenyum, "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kok," dia bingung kenapa Roderich masih terlihat tidak lega. Dia melihat tangannya yang memegang Roderich dekat dengannya, dia lalu sadar kalau Roderich tidak menyukainya.

"Maaf!" dia melepaskan Roderich sambil melangkahkan kakinya mundur, lalu…

Antonio terjatuh menuruni tangga.

"OUUUUUUCH!"

(***)

Keduanya kini berada di ruang UKS.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Roderich berjalan masuk ke tempat tidur pasien dengan malu-malu. Dia sangat khawatir, tetapi tak mau menunjukkanya. Maka dari itu dia bertanya dengan biasa-biasa saja.

"Tidak apa-apa! Cuman pusing sedikit!" kata Antonio mengeluarkan senyumnya.

Roderich menatapnya dengan tak percaya, "Kau ini…"

Antonio mengedipkan matanya, "Ada apa?"

"Kau sudah jatuh dari tangga. Tetapi kau masih bisa tersenyum?"

Antonio mengedipkan matanya kembali, "Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Boleh sih…"

"Kalau begitu bagus lah!" Antonio memalingkan mukanya kembali, kepalanya dipegangnya karena masih dirasakan cenat-cenut.

"Untung kepalamu tidak pecah," kata Roderich setelah beberapa lama hening.

"Iya, aku jatuh dengan bokongku!" katanya dengan giginya diperlihatkan.

"Lalu kenapa malah kepalamu yang sakit?"

"Tidak tahu,"

Mendengarnya Roderich tertawa.

"Oke-oke, aku jatuh dengan bokongku, dan kepalaku mengenai dinding sedikit,"

Bukannya mereda, tawa Roderich makin kencang.

"Be-berhenti tertawa!"

Roderich berusaha untuk menurutinya, tetapi tawa itu susah dihilangkan, "Kau ini aneh sekali," katanya di sela.

Antonio yang mukanya sedikit merah, menjawab, "Kau juga aneh!"

"Aneh?"

"Iya. Kau bilang kau tidak mau pulang denganku. Tapi kau sekarang, malah berada di sini menungguiku!"

Roderich kini benar-benar hilang tawanya, cepat-cepat digantikan oleh bingung dan malu.

Dalam kebingungannya itu, Antonio maju lalu mendaratkan ciuman di bibirnya.

Roderich tersentak dan sangat terkejut, tetapi dia tidak melepas ciuman tersebut. Ditariknya kepala Antonio, semakin mendekat dan menekan ciuman tersebut.

Dalam kepala Roderich, dia menekankan pada dirinya bahwa itu hanyalah ciuman sekedar memberikan rasa terimakasih untuk Antonio karena telah menyelamatkan dirinya tadi.

Tidak lebih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tetapi apakah seperti itu? Kita lihat saja nanti.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dumheit chapter 2.**

**Gakuen Hetalia**

**Pairing **: Spain/Austria.

**others** : Hungary, Prussia, UK, Japan.

Author notes:

(1) **REVIEW. 3**

(2) Butuh editor. email ke bea_rabbit42[at]yahoo[dot]com atau twitter naararaland . Gracias!

(****)

* * *

Arthur baru saja keluar dari mini market, dengan _popsicle_ berwarna biru diemutnya dengan tangannya memegang batangnya, dia melihat dua orang itu yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"iHola Arturo!" sapa salah satu dari mereka.

Arthur melepaskan popsicle tersebut dari mulutnya, balik menyapa mereka, "Sore, Spaniard, dan juga…" Arthur bisa melihat pria berkacamata itu tak jauh di belakangnya. "Sore, Roderich,"

"Sore, Arthur," jawab Roderich tanpa basa-basi.

"Habis belanja, huh?" tanya Antonio, dia unjuk berbasa-basi.

"Begitulah…" Arthur menempatkan popsicle tersebut kembali ke mulutnya, berusaha terlihat acuh seperti dirinya yang biasa.

Selanjutnya Antonio mengajak Arthur berjalan bareng dengannya. Arthur hanya mengiyakan dan berjalan di depan mereka.

Selama mereka berjalan, Arthur tak hentinya membicarakan soal PR dan pelajaran hari itu, Roderich hanya manggut-manggut sementara Antonio sangat tidak suka subjek itu.

"Kalau begitu, kita mengerjakan PR bersama? Sepertinya menyenangkan!" serunya, dia berhenti, menatap mereka berdua yang terus berjalan. Dia yakin mereka pasti akan menjawab, 'Kedengarannya menyenangkan! Ayo kita lakukan bersama!' setidaknya itu membuat lebih mudah. Tetapi lain orang lain pikiran, kemudahan itu hanya akan berpihak pada Antonio tentunya.

"Tidak, terimakasih,"

"Enyahlah!"

Kata mereka berdua hampir bersamaan. Penolakan telak.

"Kalau mau, belajarlah sendiri,"

"Lagipula aku ada hal-hal lain yang perlu dikerjakan,"

Lanjut mereka. Tiba-tiba mereka saling tatap. Roderich tahu kalau mereka akan berpikiran sama. Tetapi tidak untuk Arthur, dia tak menyangka akan kesamaan ini. Tidak seperti Roderich yang selalu mengamati tabiat Arthur. Arthur tidak pernah peka.

"Hei! Kita punya pikiran yang sama!"

"Wah tentunya!" kata Roderich terpaksa mengulurkan senyum.

"Kita harus ngobrol banyak lain kali."

"Aku tidak keberatan,"

Mereka berdua terus berjalan membelah sore yang berubah menjadi malam tersebut, meninggalkan Antonio yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Selama beberapa saat, barulah dia menyusul mereka dengan menampilkan senyum.

"Dasar para otak udang! Tunggu aku!"

(***)

"Sudahlah! Sampai sini saja ya!" kata Antonio tersenyum.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Kau mau apa masuk-masuk kamar segala?" kata Roderich menaikkan kacamatanya yang sering melorot –sepertinya dia butuh kacamata baru-. Kamar asrama miliknya dibuka dengan kunci lalu didorongnya ke dalam. Setelah berpisah dengan Arthur di lorong Eropa Utara, Antonio mengantar Roderich sampai tepat di depan kamarnya di lorong Eropa Barat.

"Ohh! Oke!" lelaki Spanyol itu bergeming di tempatnya, tak meninggalkan ataupun masuk ke kamar lelaki Austria tersebut.

Lelaki Austria yang kaku itu tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Dia menatap Antonio dengan malu-malu, mungkin berterima kasih atas pertolongannya di tangga sekolah sore tadi?

"Hmm… itu…"

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih atas hari ini,"

"Sama-sama!"

"Jaga pantatmu ya, sepertinya benda itu yang menyelamatkanmu hari ini," kata Roderich, mengeluarkan candanya.

Antonio mengangguk, lalu memegang bokongnya yang empuk, "Hmm! Dari dulu dia selalu menolongku!"

Roderich tertawa, lalu disusul Antonio.

Setelah tak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan lagi, sementara Antonio hanya berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Akhirnya Roderich berkata, "Sudah ya. Kita masih harus ada PR yang dikerjakan,"

Antonio mengangguk, tetapi tak juga ia beranjak dari situ.

Roderich tak mengerti, "Ada apa?"

Antonio menatapnya selama beberapa saat. Seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi ia malah menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada apa-apa! Buenas nocheas!" salamnya sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya sedikit lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Roderich memandang punggung orang itu dengan bingung. Pasti ada sesuatu yang ia bicarakan, tetapi dia tak bisa menerka.

Seketika, lehernya ditarik ke belakang.

"Sayang!" seru Elizabetha, dia segera melepaskan lingkarannya.

"Elizabetha! Kau sudah pulang dari teater?" tanya Roderich, mundur beberapa langkah sembari mengurut lehernya.

"Sudah!" Elizabetha mengangguk mantap.

Roderich menatapnya tak percaya, "Tidak ada teater, kau pasti sengaja membiarkan aku berjalan dengan si Spanyol itu!"

"Eh, jangan marah dulu dong, sayang! Niatku kan baik, supaya kalian akur lagi!"

"Oh ya! Kukira kau akan membuatku berhubungan intim dengannya. Seperti bacaan-bacaan dari murid Jepang itu tentang hubungan teman-teman kita yang lain!" sungut Roderich, sedikit menjelekkan hobi pacarnya itu.

Elizabetha cepat-cepat menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Mana ada pacar suka melihat pacarnya bersama orang lain!"

Roderich menghela sedikit nafas, "Baguslah…"

"Omong-omong, tadi Spanyol itu terlihat aneh,"

"Bukankah dia selalu aneh?"

"Tapi dia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu," kata Elizabetha dengan yakin.

"Masa?"

"Iya!"

"Kau dari tadi memata-matai kami bukan?"

"Iya!"

"Kena kau—"

"Ti-tidak!" Elizabetha panic dan mundur ke belakang selangkah, "Tapi Roderich! Kau harus memikirkannya! Jangan-jangan itu hal yang serius!"

"Benar juga ya!" seru Roderich, raut mukanya berubah serius seketika, "Aku akan menanyainya besok!"

Elizabetha mengangguk mantap, "Benar!"

Hening sebentar sebelum Roderich menatap Elizabetha tajam, "Sekarang apa tujuanmu ke sini?"

"Ajari aku matematika!" kata Elizabetha menunjuk tas pinggangnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah! Masuk! Nanti kau masuk angin!" Roderich mendorong teman perempuannya itu masuk. Dia segera menyiapkan the dan penganan untuk menemani mereka belajar. Dia di dapur melakukan hal tersebut.

Elizabetha duduk di atas karpet berbulu, dengan kali dilipat. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa barang dari tasnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja yang rendah itu. Di antara barang tersebut terdapat netbooknya yang masih dalam keadaan _stand by_. Dengan cepat ia nyalakan kembali. Netbook berwarna hijau muda yang dilengkapi _webcam_ tersebut, dari layarnya yang kecil, berkedip-kedip jendela pesan instan pertanda pesan masuk. Elizabetha menggerakkan kursornya dengan lincah dan membuka jendela tersebut. Pesan terlihat, isinya :

**Kiku_doujinka** : Terimakasih atas kiriman gambarnya. Sungguh sangat berguna untuk riset saya. （´∀｀）

Elizabetha tersenyum-senyum sendiri, lalu mengetik dengan cepat.

**Fujoshipan** : Aku akan coba kirim gambar yang lain, terus, sampai kau membuat doujinnya! ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/

Doujin apakah itu? Kita tebak saja. Yang pasti ada kaitannya dengan hari itu, di mana Elizabetha tak bisa berhenti tertawa sendiri.

Roderich yang melihat pekerjaannya dari jauh, benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang berada di pikiran perempuan fujoshi itu.

(***)

Pagi harinya di kelas 3-1. Roderich menunggu Antonio untuk datang. Tetapi batang hidungnya tak terlihat sampai bel masuk dan Guru Matematika mengabsen.

"Fernandez?" guru itu memanggil beberapa kali tetapi tidak ada jawaban.

Gilbert mengangkat tangannya, "Sakit pak guru!" Serunya nyaring saat memanggil 'pak guru'.

"Masa? Tumben-tumbennya anak itu," katanya memberikan tanda 's' di absen.

Seisik kelas mulai berbisik-bisik, ikutan merasa heran. Tak biasanya bintang sepak bola Gakuen itu sakit. Yang paling heran adalah Roderich. Dia juga merasa bersalah, "Apa karena benturan kemarin?"

Kenapa saat Roderich ingin menemuinya malah dia itu tidak datang?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

(****)

"Roderich!"

"Ada apa Eli?" tanya Roderich, terpaksa memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Kau ini kenapa buru-buru?" seru Elizabetha setengah berlari untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Roderich, "Kau khawatir dengan Antonio, pastinya ya?" tanyanya sedikit mengeluarkan seringaian.

Roderich, dengan gayanya yang sok serius berusaha menyangkalnya, "Tidak sama sekali, aku malah ingin menengok ruangan klub,"

"Ahh masa sih? Pipimu merah lho!"

Roderich terkejut, "Tidak mungkin! Sekarang Eli, kalau kau tidak punya keperluan, biarkan aku—"

"Move away!"

Seruan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat mereka berdua reflek mundur ke belakang. Selanjutnya, dalam hitungan detik, seseorang dengan rambut pirang melesat melewati mereka.

Elizabetha memperbaiki posisinya lalu berdecak kagum, "Itu kan Arthur,"

Roderich mengangguk.

"Kok cuma ngangguk? Dia pasti sangat khawatir dengan si Spanyol itu. Pasti dia sedang melesat ke asramanya!"

"Masa sih? Dia kan ketua OSIS?"

Elizabetha menepuk-nepuk prianya itu, "Kau itu lambat ya! Dia itu saingamu sejak dulu!"

"Saingan?"

Dari sekadar menepuk-nepuk, kini dia mendorongnya, "Ayolah! Jangan kalah dengannya!"

Roderich hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya. Tetapi dia tetap bersikeras –tidak terlihat peduli dengan Antonio-. Hal itu membuat Elizabetha terus memaksanya.

Roderich akhirnya menuruti apa yang dimintainya. Sambil menaikkan kacamatanya, dengan langkah segan dia berjalan menuju asrama Antonio. Awalnya sih terlihat begitu, tetapi dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Dia memang khawatir dengan keadaan Antonio sejak pagi.

(****)

Di depan kamar milik Antonio, telah terlihat dua orang murid, yang satu pirang dan yang satu dengan rambut kecoklatan. Paras mereka tegang dan khawatir.

"Ada apa?" tanya Roderich memecah atmosfir tersebut.

Mereka lantas menatap Roderich. Tanpa menghilangkan ekspresi kekhawatiran, mereka menjawab bergantian.

"Si Spanyol tidak ada,"

"Sebenarnya ke mana orang bodoh itu?" yang ini terlihat ingin menangis.

"Apa maksud kalian? Mungkin dia keluar mencari makan?" tanya Roderich berusaha untuk tidak terbawa kekhawatiran mereka.

"Sudah kucari di ruang makan, lalu dapur umum tak ada. Begitu juga tempat lain, hasilnya nihil!"

"Mungkin kau tidak mencari dengan benar!" seru si pirang, Arthur, memecah kesejalanan pikiran mereka.

"Sudah!" Yang lain, Lovino merengut. "Aku datang lebih dahulu dari kalian ya! Dan aku sudah mencari ke mana-mana!"

"Mungkin dia berjalan ke luar asrama?" tanya Roderich.

"Bukankah dia sakit?" tanya Arthur. Dia dan Lovino saling tatap.

Mungkin sebenarnya dia tidak sakit, kata Roderich dalam pikirannya. Pasti si Spanyol itu menyembunyikan sesuatu, Roderich tahu benar tabiatnya. Agar tidak membuat kedua orang yang lain itu khawatir, diapun mengusulkan untuk mencari di luar Gakuen.

Yang lain setuju, lalu dia pun membagi tugas, semuanya berpencar mencari ke tiga arah yang berbeda.

Tak lama semuanya siap lalu akhirnya mencari Antonio. Atau, itu yang dikatakan Roderich kepada semuanya. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu benar letak keberadaan Antonio.

Tak memakan waktu lama, di sebuah bukit hijau dengan palang besi yang kalau berdiri di belakangnya sembari menatap ke depan, terlihatlah saentaro kota di mana Gakuen terletak. Dari ketinggian itu, bangunan-bangunan tersebut terlihat hanyalah kotak-kotak kecil yang tertata rapi. Di sanalah, Roderich berjalan dan melihat sosok yang dicarinya itu.

"Rupanya aku benar, kau di sini… Antonio,"

Orang itu, Antonio, yang berdiri membelakanginya, menatap pemandangan indah didepan, mengeluarkan sedikit tawa.

"Kukira kau tidak pernah salah Roderich…"

Roderich tak mengerti maksudnya, tetapi dia cepat-cepat membahas inti permasalahannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau seharusnya di sekolah hari ini! Yang lain sangat mengkhawatirkanmu tahu!"

Antonio terlihat menunduk lalu berpegangan pada palang besi, "Kau memang tidak berubah ya! Selalu menyampaikan ke intinya!" katanya diselingi tawa.

Mendengarnya membuat Roderich merasa diejek. Semuanya khawatir, dia khawatir, dia menemukannya di sini, menanyakan alasannya, tetapi orang yang dihadapinya ini hanya tertawa dan tertawa.

Roderich kesal, dia pun mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan, menarik salah satu tangan Antonio, "Kau ini mengesalkan sekali," Roderich terkejut. Tubuh Antonio berputar karena tarikan yang keras itu, kini Roderich bisa melihat wajah Antonio. Tidak, bukan wajah, melainkan sebuah topeng. Antoio sedang memakai topeng! Topeng itu setengah hitam, setengah putih lalu menampilkan ekspresi gembira yang berlebihan.

"Ap—" Roderich benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Antonio tertawa. Dia tertawa agak lama sebelum akhirnya menjelaskan, "Francis meninggalkan benda ini di kamarku, dan sepertinya aku tidak bisa melepaskannya," setelah itu dia pun terdiam.

Roderich mengedipkan matanya, setelah terdiam dan berpikir sebentar, tawanya pun pecah, "Jadi ini sebabnya kau tidak masuk?"

Antonio yang memakai topeng itu hanya mengangguk. Dari sini kita tak bisa melihat apakah ekspresi yang sebenarnya adalah sedang tersenyum dengan bodohnya karena kesalahannya yang bodoh tersebut, atau malah merengut dan mukanya memerah karena malu?

Roderich perlahan meraih kepalanya, dengan hati-hati dia membuka ikatan topeng tersebut, "Kau kan bisa meminta yang lain sebelum berangkat," akhirnya topeng itu terlepas.

Antonio lantas memegang pergelangan tangan Roderich. Yang menyebabkan topeng itu terlepas lalu tergeletak di tanah.

Roderich terkejut dengan tindakan itu, semakin terkejut melihat ekspresi Antonio.

Dia tersenyum manis sekali.

"Karena aku hanya ingin dibukakan oleh Roderich, mantan pacarku tersayang," lantas dia memeluk tubuhnya. Reaksinya, orang yang dipeluknya itu berusaha mengelak.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar ya, Roderich. Te amo~"

Roderich segera terdiam mendengar perkataan yang terakhir itu. Membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk dan dirangkul oleh si Spanyol. Perlahan dia kembali merasakan perasaan-perasaan yang telah terlupakan dari masa lalu. Perasaan ini muncul kembali dalam kehangatan yang menjalar perlahan menuju hatinya. Roderich tertunduk, dia akhirnya mengambil pundak yang lain dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya.

Dia tahu perasaan ini, tetapi tidak ingin mengakuinya. Merasa dirinya terlalu congkak untuk itu. Tetapi dia mengakui kalau sampai sekarang dia tak pernah melepaskan matanya terhadap Antonio, sebagaimana pun dia membencinya.

Antonio boleh terlihat tidak peka. Tetapi sikap Roderich yang tidak pernah berubah membuatnya sadar akan hal itu. Hari itu dia khususkan untuk Roderich semata. Walaupun sekarang mereka terpisah, dia ingin agar Roderich menyadari kalau dia tidaklah seburuk apa yang dipikirkannya, dia masih menyayangi pria berkacamata nan serius ini.

-fin

(****)

hehe gak tau harus apa kalau seri dah tamat (dan ini seri ongoing pertama saya yang benar-benar tamat).

Makasih aja yang udah review + ngefave. Jujur saya suka semangat banget waktu nulis ini. Walaupun agak bingung gimana naruh endingnya.

Hope you guys like it! :*


End file.
